Nobodies
by Snickerfritz66
Summary: In a society where you are put into your social rank according to your intelligence, what would you do? Zelphemyia finds herself suddenly wondering what happens to Nobodies. With the help of her new friends, she finds shes not alone in wondering this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Zelphemyia! Get your butt down here right now!" My mother shrieked from down the stairs. I flapped my lips. What could I possibly have done now?

Before I had even got to the bottom step she started. "I cannot believe you! Is this how you treat everything you do? Did I do something? I just don't understand how you could let your grades drop so low!"

Good god. My eye twitched involuntarily. "No its not how I treat everything, Mother. I just don't feel the need to try. I know all the answers anyways. So what's the big deal anyways?" Her face puffed up. "Big deal? BIG DEAL!? ARE YOU HONESTLY ASKING ME THAT RIGHT NOW!?" Uh-oh. "The 'big deal' is that your failing school! You're failing every single class, Zelphemyia. Every single one! Why?" I sighed. I hated it when she used my full name. I would much rather be called Zelphy. She stormed off into the other room and slammed the door. Good lord, She could be such a drama queen.

"Hello Zelphy." My room greeted me. "Hello Adorno. How are you today?" Funny that I am asking my room that right? "Im doing quite well. Thank you for asking. And how was the lecture from mother?" I snorted and sat in front of my wall. "Loud. Pointless. Tearful. The usual." Adorno gave what I could only guess to be a computer generated sigh.

See, here in Regular, everything is pretty high-tech. Every person in the house has there own personal computerized room. You can name them. Choose their gender, voice, etc. This computer talks to us, helps us with homework, changes the color of our rooms. Pretty much anything you want it to do.

Adorno and I have been together since I was 5. So thats a good 10 years. We've been through just about everything.

"Oh! Zelphy, Avangalin called. You two had a get together and you didn't invite me!?" I forgot to mention Adorno was a total queen. That was something we couldn't control. Thats what made your room personal. He was most likely the biggest gay you would ever meet. And I loved him to death for it.

I stared at my WT, or Wall Top. Its kind of like a lap top in a sense that its portable, but other than that its a lot better than those old things.

"Oh, is that so? I wasn't aware that her and I were talking again."

"What happened this time?" Adorno asked. I flipped around and stared at his body suit. A body suit was an almost life like body that was made of all synthetic material. I had learned how to make them and made Adorno his own. He had just to much personality for a wall.

He looked confused. Crap, I forgot to tell him. "Okay, so you know how I told her that I think Nix likes me?"Adorno nodded his head.

"He's a cutie!" Adorno squealed.

"Well after I told her she totally went up to him and asked him out!" His jaw fell in mock surprise. "Oh shut up!" He closed his eyes slowly and re-opened them. "I told you she would do that." I rolled my eyes. I hated it when he was right. "But she's suppose to be my best friend, is she not?" Adorno pursed his lips. "Yes I do recall you two saying something of the sort to each other at one point." I sighed.

"Did she really call last night? Or today, whenever she called...?" Adorno stared at me. "I believe she called last night while you were doing what ever it is that you do at night." I gave him an impish grin. "You didn't crash another Excellies biology class, did you?" My grin grew. "Maybe, maybe not." "One of these days Zelphy, one of these days..." I laughed at Adorno. "One of these days your going to crash from worrying about me all the time."

I walked over to the WT and opened up Clique. It's kind of like that old thing...what was it...Oh! Myspace. Yeah, it's kind of like that only its a lot better. Safer. And would you look at that, the backstabber sent me a video message. "Hey Zelph." Oh know we were on a nickname bases? "Well, I was just wondering if we were still on for our big sleepover tonight. So um...like, message me back. 'Kay?" She twirled her auburn hair nervously as she spoke. "By the way, Im really sorry about asking Nix out...I know you liked him, it's just...I really thought he liked me too... but obviously he doesn't. So I'm really sorry." She looked sincere. I fired up my camera.

"Hey Avangalin. Yeah what you did was pretty crappy. I don't exactly know if I want to forgive you. I mean...how could you? Even if he did like you! What kind of best friend does that? I don't know Avangalin. That was really low. But tonight is defiantly off." I hit "send" and waited for her heart-filled reply.

"That was a little harsh Zelphy." Adorno commented. "It was not. It was the truth." I stuck my nose in the air. "Truth and anger often walk hand in hand. Don't you agree?" I stuck my hand out at him. "You're such a prude."

e f

I never did get a reply back form Ava. I guess she finally got the point that I was beyond pissed at her. Well it serves her right.

"Zelphemyia?" My teacher called my name. "Care to answer the question for us, or is what ever is going on in that head of yours just too important?" I hate my English teacher. His name was Mr. Muggsbee. His first name was Muggsbee of course. You see, here in Regular, there are no last names. Only numbers by which we were born.

He loathed me for reasons I just couldn't understand. "No, I don't much feel like answering the question, but it sure looks like Katie Lyn over there would." Katie Lyn was the top of the class nerd that everyone hated only because she made you feel stupid about everything. Even when you have never said a word to her in your life, she'll shoot you down faster than a bullet.

"I see. Well, I'll be seeing you after class." I rolled my eyes and continued to stare off towards the east where the Advancies were.

Ava and I used to crash Advancie parties all the time because they had the coolest stuff at the parties. But only I would crash Excellie biology classes. To me, it was the most interesting thing I had ever seen. Avangalin could care less about that stuff. I always wondered how we became best friends. We were total opposites, yet closer than cement blocks.

At lunch, guess who just decided to come up and talk to me! If you guessed Ava, well you're wrong. It was Nix. FREAKIN' NIX WAS AT MY TABLE TALKING TO ME! "Uh.. Zelphy, can I talk to you?" Sure, yeah, anything for you Nix.

Now before you go thinking that I'm just some pathetic girl with no life who probably watches this boy take a shower, which I don't, let me tell you about him.

For one, his eyes were the most to-die-for blue color. They looked like and iridescent ocean. They sparkled in the sunlight and seemed to dance across your skin. He had perfect white teeth and his smile made the sun seem dull. He had short blond hair that was always pulled up into the hottest little fo-hawk. He was muscular but not too muscular. Nix was tall and lean. His jaw was narrow yet chiseled. And his lips, oh my god, his lips were perfect. I mean, you people thought that Angelina Jolie woman's lips were amazing, they have nothing on this kid. His lips aren't big like hers, no, but sculpted so beautifully that you would swear he was a statue sometimes. And he was sitting at my table wanting to talk to me. I must be in heaven thats it. Yeah...

"Sure, what's up?" I asked propping my face up with my hands. "Well, I know that your mad at Avangalin because she said that she liked me but then said you liked me. I just want to know if thats true?" I stopped breathing and totally forgot where I was. "Zelphy?" "Huh? Oh... um... kind of yeah..." I said sheepishly. His face cracked into that glowing smile of his. "Cool." We stared into each others eyes "Zelphy I just want to say that I lo-"

"ZELPHEMYIA!" Mr. Muggsbee yelled slamming his fist down on the table. Damn it all! It was just a day dream! SCREW YOU TOO WORLD! "What?" I asked. "Is there any particular reason as to why your doing so poorly in my class right now?" I thought it over. "Yes there is. I hate English. I don't care for it and I'm never going to need it because I'm going to be a brain surgeon. I know all the basic stuff so I just choose not to pay attention." He laughed sharply. "Who do you think you are? An Excellie? You'll never make it as a brain surgeon, let alone a nurse even! And these grades won't get you that far either." I glared at him. "You know what? That's a bunch of bullshit. Regulars can do just as much as Excellies can." I stood up and stormed off.

e f

"Zelphemyia! I cannot believe you! Swearing in front of a teacher!? What is wrong with you!?Tallonia would have never done that!" She scolded. "You don't know that. We don't know anything about her." My mother looked at me aghast. "How dare you say that! Do you even realize that is your sister you're talking about!?" I clenched my fists. "Yes! I am aware of that! But I never knew who she was! I never even met her!"

My mother slapped me hard across the face and set me to my room. I ran up with small tears sliding down my cheeks. "Oh sweetie! I heard the whole thing! Come here!" I walked over to Adorno's body suit. He hugged me comfortingly. "It's okay hun. It's okay..." My mom rarely hits me. Only when she's really pissed. This is why I hate it when she brings up Talliona.

Tallonia was my sister. She was younger than me, but she was born a Nobody. We'll talk about her later. "What is a Nobody?" you may be asking. We'll get to that later, too. But you could compare it to a still born child in a way. Except... a Nobody is alive... they just look dead.

I pushed lightly away from Adorno. I sniffled. "Thanks." I walked over to my WT. "Clique please." My page popped up. I had two new messages. "I swear, if its Avangalin begging for forgiveness, I won't hesitate to kill someone...." I mumbled to myself.

I nearly peed my pants when I saw who the first message from. You guessed it. Nix. The god of my world!

Hey Zelphy, I just wanted to ask you if you're mad at me for telling Avangalin I don't like her. I know she is your best friend and I just didn't want to make you mad at me too. So if you could write back that would be awesome.

Nix.

I just about had a cow. Why would he be so concerned with me being mad at him!? We barley even talk. So why... gasp NO HACKIN WAY! "Oh sweetie! I think he likes you!" Adorno squealed like the queen he is. I blushed. "Nah... he's just being nice is all." Adorno raised his eyebrows to me. "Well message him back and see what he says!"

Hi Nix. Um... no i'm not mad at you. You didn't really do anything wrong. I don't really care about Ava at the moment. Were kind of in a fight. Thanks for being concerned.

Zelphy.

After I hit send, I hit my head. "Thanks for being concerned!? Thats something you say when you're like dying and someone says get well soon or some crap! I'm such a loser!"

I totally forgot about the other message. Surprise, surprise, it was from Ava. "Zelphemyia, I no longer wish to be friends with you. You totally cramp my style and get mad over the stupidest stuff. Laterrr." I stared at the screen with my mouth open. "Hun, your going to get flies in your mouth if you don't shut it." Adorno almost whispered. "STUPID BITCH! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH AND SHE'S JUST GOING TO DUMP ME LIKE THAT!? WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!" I cursed. I was surprised my mom didn't come yell at me some more. She was probably out of energy.

"Well, Avangalin,-" I spat. "-thats fine with me. You never were up to my friend standards anyways. Have a nice life." I sent the video and checked my mail. Nix had replied. At least there was something to look forward to.

Oh, thats good. I really didn't want you to be mad. Oh, I didn't know you and her were fighting. Anything you want to talk about? I'm bored and have nothing else to do. I'll be here a while if you feel like talking. :)

Nix.

"ADORNO! ADORNO OH MY GOD! OHHH GOD! HE PUT A SMILEY FACE! HE DOES! HE DOES! HE DOES!" I screamed. I literally stood up and began jumping around. "Zelphy, calm down. It seems like he has at least a mild interest in you. Let's dig deeper into his soul. Shall we?" I scowled at Adorno, but agreed. He was always so right.

Um,,, yeah sure. Well ever since she told you that she liked you, I was really pissed at her because she totally went behind my back and stuff. It was just totally bogus. Then she video messages me like 5 minutes ago and says "I don't want to be friends with you because you 'cramp' my style." I mean... what the heck is that? I don't know. Life just kind of sucks right now.

Zelphy.

I hit send when another video message popped up on my screen. It was from an unknown source. I accepted it. The screen was black at first but then it became lighter. As the image became clearer, I could make out stars. Lots of stars. The camera shifted and there was a sliver room with two people in it. The film must be black and white because the people look grey. Then I noticed a hint o color in the room.

No... there was no effing way I was seeing this right now. These were Nobodies. But where were they? I thought they all got terminated.

"Zelphemyia 21-16-38-09. This is a message from the NSSC. These are Nobodies. I know you've wondered about your sister right? We'll she's here." I just stared at the screen as the grey people stared at the screen. I figured the camera man was the one talking.

But just what the hell was the NSSC? Why were they sending me a video? "We have been observing you and have thus concluded that you, unlike most of the people in world, just want peace and harmony among the People. To hear more, go to the old hover stadium just down the block from Cubes Electro Shock tomorrow night." The video cut. I watched it four more times. I had finally figured out that the voice was not coming from the actual facility, but it was recorded on the tape. Who was this person?

Should I meet up with them? "No you most certainly should not!" Adorno snapped. "How did you...?" "Oh I know you to well Zelphy. I know what you want to do. Don't you dare think about it missy. It's just some big hoax. Don't trust everything you see on the internet." I stuck my tongue out at Adorno and checked my messages. Nix had replied.

That was really shallow of her to do. From what I could tell, you didn't "cramp her style" at all. She more than likely cramped your style. Am I right?

What do you mean she went behind your back? If you don't mind me asking. And look on the bright side. Life can be unfair sometimes but you always have some way to make it better. :)

Nix

I turned to Adorno and opened my mouth into a perfect "O." I pointed to the screen with both hands and making a weird squealing noise. "WELL!? DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW?!" Adorno still looked unsure. "I don't know..." "OH BE QUITE! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BOYS!?" He raised his eyebrows at me. "I don't know about boys?" He mumbled.

Yeah... I don't know. She never did like the things I liked, so I guess you're right. Uh... she kind of knew something and went and asked you anyways. I don't mind you asking its just kind of hard to explain.

Thanks Nix. Thats really nice. I'll be sure to remember that when I'm feeling down.

"Adorno, he totally wants me. I know he does. I can just feel it." I said making fists and

pumping them in and out as if to say "hoo-ra." "How would you know? You've never had a boyfriend." "Why the hell are you so negative tonight? Are you jealous!?" I laughed as Adorno looked away stubbornly. "Stop being a baby and get yourself a cyber boyfriend already." He sat in the corner of my bed and pouted as he started to read a Sell Out magazine. Which was a fashion magazine if you couldn't tell.

My inbox chimed with another message.

Well... if it helps at all, I won't judge you. I'm not like that. ;) You can trust me,

Nix

"Aww.... Adorno, do you think I should tell him...?" He peered at me from over the top of the magazine. "Do what your heart feels, hon." I concentrated for a moment. My heard said do it. "LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST! HA-CHYA!" I announced before sending the message that would make or break my emotional state right now.

Well... you see... Avangalin knew that I kind of. well... really like you. Then she went and asked you out. Thats why I'm so angry with her. It was totally uncalled for and down right shady. Hope I don't sound like a creep...

Zelphy.

I hesitated over the send button, but finally sent it. I was shaking like mad. "Holy shit Alex. What the hell did I just do? OH MY GOD WHAT DID I DO?! He's going to think I'm some little creepy kid who wants to like... eat him or something! Oh my god! Shit!... Adorno... can't... breath..." I was going into a major panic attack. Adorno rushed over and smacked my back hard. "GAH!" I swallowed gulps of air. "Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out." He coached me. I nodded my head and did my breathing. "Thanks... I thought I was a goner that time." Adorno stared at me for a moment then went back to reading his magazine.

e f

I never did get a message back from Nix last night. I figured that he thought I was so much of a creep that he like threw up all over the place and then deleted me from his friends list and now he wants to...well, I don't know. Once again, I was getting way ahead of myself.

The school bell rang and I walked into my biology class. Ah, shit. Nix was in here. And wouldn't you know it, the seat next to him was the only one left.

The room was large. The walls were a cream color and the floor was white tile. It looked sterile to say the least. The tables we sat at were round and large enough to fit four people comfortably. The tops were translucent and the table itself floated in the air, but stay put with a special magnetics system. You could thank the Advancies for that nifty invention.

What I wouldn't give to sit by at least Katie Lyn right now. With each step I took, it seemed like I was walking to my funeral. I could hear the funeral march now.

I sat next to Nix awkwardly. He didn't even look at me. Oh god... He must want to run and hide right now. AH! He probably showed all his friends and they were all making fun of me. What an ass!

"Hey Zelphy." I looked over at Nix with vexation. "Uh, are you okay?" I felt totally stupid now, and a little guilty. I cleared my throat. "Um, yeah, fine. Sorry about that..." I said a little embarrassed. "Listen... about your message yesterday-" "Okay class pull up your Biology Retnas and lets begin where we left off yesterday." Our biology teacher Ms. Vexille called. Nix looked at me and silently told me he would talk to me later. My stomach felt like it was filled with feathers trying to force their way up and out of my esophagus. Hope I didn't puke everywhere...

I sat on the wall of the courtyard alone staring at the sky. Lunch was one of my favorite periods, but Art just made my day. In Art class Ms. Kurfufle let us do anything that would inspire us to draw, paint, photograph, or what ever your art forte may be. I always looked to nature on days like these (sunny, clear, and a bit windy) for inspiration. Ms. Kurfufle was one of the most colorful people you would meet. Physically and verbally. She had her hair in two messy buns on the sides of her head. She had her hair gene altered so that it was naturally electric blue.

Her thin mildly plump lips were always plastered with cherry red lipstick and her eyeshadow was a new color everyday.

I don't think I had ever seen her wearing pants. Ever. She never wore anything that constricted her body in anyway. She always wore flowing dresses that you would find from way back in the day. Almost all the way back to the 19th century. I had always wondered where she found this stuff.

"Hey Zelphy, can I come up there?" A voice below asked. It was Nix. My palms started to sweat. "Y-yeah. Sure." I tapped the side of my temple and my sunglasses materialized on my face. They were my favorite, aviators. He climbed up and sat across from me. The sun danced over his green eyes. He seemed delighted about something.

"So... about yesterday-" "I totally understand if you think I'm some creepy girl that you never want to talk to ever again." I blurted cutting him off. I put my hands over my mouth. Ah...crap. He stared at me awkwardly.

"Actually... I think your kind of amazing." He said almost to quiet for my ears. A light blush blossomed over his pale cheeks. I blushed as well. I looked down, but looked at him from under my shades. "El, I just want to say that I-" "Alright class! You've had your inspiration time! Let's put it to work!"

Nix looked disappointed. I felt nervous. What was he going to say? We hopped off the wall and walked over to our art supplies.

I was a great graphic design artist. I sat in front of one of the cyber walls. I blinked once and twitched my pointer finger and opened my WT. "Mixer, please."

Mixer was the photo editing program I used. Everybody had their own program they made that fit their abilities. I had taken a picture of a couple holding hands by the river. It was only their backs, but with a little work it would be amazing! I touched it up just perfect and turned it into Ms. Kurfufle.

"Oh Zelphemyia, this is so moving!" She held it to her chest. "I'll be putting it on display if you don't mind." I smiled. " Not at all.

I walked over to Nix to see what he was painting. He was a mind-boggling painter. Every stroke he made looked like it wasn't even planned out. It just came to him naturally.

The painting he had now was beautiful. I was black and white except for the girls eyes. They were a bright and shocking shade of green. They stood out above everything else. "Oh my god Nix... thats beautiful." He turned around and his cheeks were bright red. "Thanks." He smiled. "Who is she?" I asked clasping my hands behind my back.

"Just this girl. I've always wanted to paint her and today I finally got the right inspiration for it. I really do like it. It's one of my favorites." I looked at it harder. "She's really pretty, who ever she is." I envied this girl more than anything in the world right now. "I know. She's the prettiest girl I know..." He sighed and looked at me. "What?" I asked. He laughed at me. "You know what I named this painting?" I shook my head no. "Zelphy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The world seemed to have stopped moving. He, Nix, painted a portrait and named it after me. Surely that girl couldn't have been me though. She was way to pretty.

"It is you Zelphy. That's how beautiful I think you are." He gave me a crooked smile.

I was just about to hug Nix when Ms. Skylark walked over. "Oh Nix! This painting is amazing!" Damn you Ms. Kurfufle! Damn you! I cursed silently "Oh, thank you Ms. Kurfufle."

"Who is she?" She asked him. "It's Zelphy." A huge grin cracked over Ms. Kurfufle wrinkled old face. "Well isn't that just so darling!" Nix and I both blushed insanely. "Well then, I'll be putting this one right next to yours Zelphemyia!"

The one good thing about Ms. Kurfufle knowing was that she wasn't going to blab about it to any of the teachers or students. "Alright then... Thanks Ms. Kurfufle..." I said. She stared at the two of us for a moment then left mumbling something about young love.

"Anyways... As I was saying..." I was about to finish when Nix kissed my cheek. My mouth hung open limply. He smiled and walked away from me. I touched my cheek. "Holy shit... I gotta tell Adorno!!" I ran back over to the cyber wall and opened my WT.

"Adorno!? Adorno?! Hello!? COME IN ADORNO! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" I thought urgently to him. "What?! Are you hurt!? Is something wrong!?" He answered back. "No... NIX JUST KISSED MY CHEEK! IT REALY HAPPENED ADORNO!"

"Aww! Sweetie! Your first boyfriend!"

"Well... uh... we didn't actually make it official you see..."

"What do you mean?" Adorno asked. "Well... I don't know how to explain it. We didn't really clarify that we were going out." I mumbled. "Well, you should probably do that don't you think?" I laughed nervously. "Ha... yeah...i'll go do that now. Kay? bye!" I signed off and stared at the wall. What the hell was I suppose to say?

e f

Lunch was just awesome. And I mean just fan-frickin-tabulous! So I was sitting in the japanese garden part of our courtyard when I spotted Avangalin and her new little "posse" scrutinizing me.

I decided to let it go for a while, you know, be the bigger person. But then Avangalin looked over at me, then back at her friends. She told them something and they all laughed. Alright bitch, you wanna play? Let's play.

I walked over to her little herd. "Do you guys have a staring problem?" The blondest one, Courtzee, stared at me. "Duh, no. There's nothing wrong with our eyes." I had to re-catch my balance. Her stupidity blew me off my feet. She set the stereotype for blondes. I felt bad for them. "Well if there is nothing wrong with your eyes, then quit freakin' staring at me!" I breathed.

"Ew, why would we stare at ugly people?" Avangalin commented. "You stare at yourselves every day don't you? You should be used to it by now." That was unexpected. She stood up, face to face with me. "Yeah well... At least, like we're not like, ugly enough to like, not get like... boyfriends." "Wow. Just wow Avangalin. That was the most well put sentence I have ever heard." I said sarcastically clapping my hands. "I know right? It's because I am so smart and so pretty. Ha, you'll never get a boyfriend." Smart? Did she really say that or am I going deaf?

"I don't know what your talking about Avangalin, she has a boyfriend." Nix was magically behind me. Avangalin totally spaced out and stared at my extremely hot boyfriend with googely eyes. "Uh, yeah right. Who would want her as a girlfriend? She's not even that pretty." Courtzee chimed in. "I would." Nix said proudly wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. My stomach felt like butterflies would explode from it.

They all gave an audible gasp. "Duh thats such a lie." Avangalin added with envy. "Sorry Ava but not all of us have to 'put out' to get a boyfriend." She opened her horse mouth and gave an odd gruntish noise then stomped her foot. Ha! She was a real horse! I smirked and walked away.

I paced in front of the cherry blossom tree as Nix sat and watched me. "What exactly happened?" I sighed and kept pacing. "They just kept staring at me. Finally I got so pissed because Avangalin said something about me so I went over there." Nix watched me pace back and forth patiently. "When do you plan on stopping?" He asked. I looked over at him. "Until I make a divot in the ground." Nix chuckled to himself.

After five minutes, I fell on the floor next to Nix. He put his hand over mine and held it. I looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks for having my back." I said. "No problem." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"Uh, Nix... Can I asked you a question?" I asked. "Sure. Shoot." I took a deep breath. "I feel like a total idiot asking you this but, are we like... boyfriend and girlfriend now?" He let out a hearty chuckle. "You're not an idiot, and yes, we are. When I said I was your boyfriend back there, I really meant it." I giggled and wrapped my arms around him.

e f

When I got home, nobody was there. I ran up to my room to find Adorno talking to himself in the mirror. I stared at him. He finally noticed me and turned around. His body suit stuck and he ended up in a half turn.

"Ah, let me help." I walked over and wiggled his torso around a little. He un-stuck and looked at me with a huge smile. "What?!" I demanded. "Zelphy's got a boyfriend. Look at you, you're all red in the face." He gasped. "Zelphemyia! You are too young to be doing that kind of stuff!" I slapped the back of his head. "Adorno! We didn't do that. Good lord, who do you think I am?! Avangalin?" We giggled and gathered ourselves on the bed.

"Soo? What happened? How did he asked you!? I want all the juicy details!" Adorno begged. I sighed. "For one, he didn't ask me. It just kind of happened. Like-"

"You're lying." Damn him. He was good. "Okay, okay... basically I asked him if we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I felt like an idiot!" Adorno bit his lip. "Oh laugh already you big jerk!" He fell off the bed and laughed till he cried.

After wiping away a few stray tears, Adorno sat up once more and smiled at me. "My little girl is all grown up!" He threw his arms around me and hugged me. "Okay, mom. Speaking of, where is she?" Adorno shrugged. "She left like an hour ago." Huh, that was odd.

I sat down in front of my wall and opened my WT. Before I could open anything, a video feed popped up and covered my whole screen.

The screen was black at first, but then it faded to a grey blob. Then the blob became sharper and more clear. It was a Nobody strapped to a gurney. It looked like he didn't even need the straps. There was absolutely no emotion on his face; no fight. His eyes were blank and endless like a well of darkness. It seemed as though he just no longer had the will to even move. I wondered if this is how all Nobodies were.

Something stirred to the right of the screen. I looked over to see, what I could only guess to be, a doctor with a syringe filled with an neon red liquid. For the most part, he looked like a surgeon. The doctor uncapped the syringe and poked it into the boys arm. The boy didn't even flinch.

What happened next was something I will never forget. You could visibly see the red liquid traveling threw his veins and into his heart then being pumped threw his arteries until his whole body was glowing like a red fire fly.

Suddenly the boy stared to shake. His eyes rolled back into his head and all you could see where the whites. Countless Advancie biology classes had taught me that he was seizing. The doctor just sat there and watched him. When the boys body stopped, it seemed his life had as well. The doctor looked at his watch, wrote something down on a clipboard, and left the room.

My screen stayed black. I just sat there. What the hell was going on over there? I was just about to close my WT when an audio feed came to life on my screen. "Still think that it's no big deal? That its a hoax? If you're still interested, we're meeting under the Hover Stadium field." The audio feed closed and my screen saver was back up.

"Adorno I'm going." He stood up swiftly. "You most certainly are not!" He protested. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Did you not see what they were doing to that kid? I. AM. GOING." Adorno grabbed my arm. "Zelphemyia, you are only fifteen years old. I will not let you throw your life away like this!" I ripped my arm away. "I'm not throwing me life away! I want to save thousands of other lives! What's a thousand lives for only the cost of one? I'm going Adorno. As much as I love you and respect you, I'm going. Sorry." I shut down his body suit and he was stuck in the walls now.

"I'm really disappointed in you Zelphy." I rolled my eyes and put on my skin tight black Masker suit. I pulled a clear plastic mask out and placed it over my face. These were called Identities. With a single blink of your eye and the twitch of your pinkie, you could change your face anyway you wanted, and still retain your natural face after taking it off.

I slanted my eyes a little and dusted freckles across my cheeks. My nose became more angular and my lips were thinner. All in all, I didn't look half bad. I looked like a Asian-American. I pulled my hair back and zipped up my Masker.

"Adorno turn your body suit into me until I come back. If mom comes home, I don't want her to be pissed at me." He glared at me, but obeyed none the less.

e f

The Hover Stadium was huge. Bigger than you can imagine. It took up most of the cities country side. Here we had are RetroBall games, and Magni Ball. Those were the most popular of all the sports in the new world. RetroBall consisted of a team of six against another team of six kicking a Hollow ball threw Hover Hoops. It was one of the biggest pastimes here. Magni Ball was when you tossed around magnetized metal balls that stuck to the person you threw them at. If you didn't get them off fast enough, they would explode blue goo all over you. It took weeks to get off.

At first I didn't see anyone. The fields ECO lights were off. Just then a figure appeared out of nowhere. He was dressed in all black. "Zelphemyia 21-16-38-09?" His voice matched the one I heard in the video feed and the audio feed. Still, I couldn't be quiet sure. "Who wants to know?" I said. "Eltron 32-99-08-07" His voice was metallic and rough. "I called you down here. Follow me." He turned around and walked back into the shadows. I stood there for a moment to take off my Identities and then followed.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. He ignored me. It seemed like we had been walking for a very long time when I heard other voices.

"Who is she?"

"She doesn't look like us."

"Why'd you bring her here?"

The voices were low and rushed. "Xavion, Kinly, Sojin, this is Zelphemyia 21-16-38-09, our newest member." The group consisted of two guys and one girl. Two including me.

Xavion had an oval shaped face with smooth tanned skin and brown cropped hair. His eyes were a stunning honey color and large. He had a few scars across his cheek and over his lip. He stood in the lightest part of the shadow with his arms crossed and leaning against a wall.

Kinly looked at me with much disgust. Why? I didn't know. She had shoulder length mousey brown hair and light grey eyes. Her bottom lip was fuller than her top. She, too, had scars. One ran the length of her arm. She sat on the ground cross legged staring up at me.

And then there was Sojin. He had medium black hair that fell over his eyes and just brushed his neck. It was your typical scene kid look. His eyes were as green as fresh kelp from the ocean. His skin was olive toned and smooth. He had no visible scars from what I could see. His eyes simply stared at me. No emotion what so ever. I blushed when I looked him in the eyes.

Wait what? Why am I blushing? I have a boyfriend for god sakes! I adverted my eyes and stared at my feet. "I know she doesn't exactly look like us but-"

"You're damn right! She's freakin' gorgeous!" Kinly blurted. My mouth fell open a little. Gorgeous? Wow. "Kinly, shut it." Eltron ordered. "Now, what I was trying to say was that her sister is up in the Nobody station. And just like us, all she wants is equality. So lay off." Eltron said. Kinly stuck her nose in the air and grumbled an insult. Xavion stepped forward and put a hand on my upper arm. "Nice to meet you. I'm Xavion." I put my hand on his other arm and said, "Thanks. It's nice to meet you to." I could tell Xavion and I were going to get along easily. Kinly glared at me again.

Sojin looked over at me. He nodded his head. Until then, I hadn't noticed they were all wearing Masker suits. "So what exactly are we...uh, doing?" I asked timidly. They all looked at me and then at Eltron. I got the feeling he was the leader. "We discuss what has been happening up there." I gave him a confused looked. "Up there?" I asked. I felt all their stares on me. "Up there. In the space station. That's where they all are. All the Nobodies." My mouth hung a gape. "You didn't know that?" Kinly snapped at me. "No I didn't. Excuse me." I was getting sick of her little attitude fast. I dragged my foot across the fake grass. "So, what is going on up there?" I asked. Eltron sighed. "Well, I'm sure you saw the second Video Feed I sent you. What they were doing was testing a new drug to see if you can get a Masker to dissolve into your blood stream and make it reappear when commanded." My eyes grew large. He nodded his head slowly. "That's sick..."

I grabbed my stomach. I felt like I was going to wretch. "Yeah, life ain't all kitties and rainbows, princess." Kinly commented again. "Okay seriously, what the hell is your deal?! I haven't even said anything to you!" I clenched my fists as my voice grew louder. "What do you I have against you!? You're everything I hate! You're rich, popular, pretty, and nothing is wrong with your perfect little life in your perfect little house with your perfect little family!" She snapped. I bit my bottom lip until I drew blood.

"My perfect little life!? Just who the hell do you think you are? You don't know jack shit about me. For one I don't have a perfect little life, a perfect little house, and I most certainly do not have a PERFECT little fucking family! So before you go an open your mouth and accuse me of shit, get to know me first." I spat back with acid. She stared at me with stunned eyes. She forcefully stood up and walked away. Eltron and Xavion followed after her. Sojin stayed behind with me. I paced back and forth hopping the anger in me would just dissipate.

"Don't mind her, she always like that." Sojin said. I stopped mid pace and looked at him. He hadn't spoken all night until now his voice was husky and low.

"Why? What's her deal?" I asked heatedly. "Her only daughter was taken away from her because she was a Nobody. Eltron is her husband." He said bluntly. I stopped and flopped down next to Sojin. "Ah shit, I feel like an ass now." I put my face in my hands. "Well, what's so bad about you're family. You do seem like your life is pretty decent." He paused. "Well, compared to us at least."

I gave him a heavy sigh. "Well, about a year ago my mother got pregnant. The baby turned out to be a Nobody. After that, my father became a chronic alcoholic and started to beat me and my mother saying it was all our fault he couldn't have his little boy." I took a moment to collect my thoughts. "Finally, we couldn't take it anymore and we got him taken away. I have no idea where he is or if he's alive. It's only been a few months without him, but it feels so much better, you know, with out him." I could feel Sojin's curious stare upon me.

"Well, I guess Kinly has no reason to bitch at you. She's just been really bitter because she wasn't able to have kids and when she did, it got taken away from her." I nodded my head. We were silent for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it suddenly gave me the urge to kiss him.

Zelphy! What the hell are you thinking!? You have a boyfriend. Are you going brain dead? I thought to myself then snorted. "What?" Sojin asked. I turned my head to look at him and noticed we were dangerously close. I gulped the ball rising in my throat. "Uh...-ahem- nothing." My face felt hot as he scrutinized me. "Whatever you say." He turned away from me and continued to think whatever it was that he was thinking about.

He sure was quite. I felt like I had to talk to him, but then again I'm not that great in social situations. Still, I tried. "So what are you guys planning on doing?" I examined my severely chewed out cuticle as I asked him. "Not to sure yet. We would really like to infiltrate the Space Base though." He answered casually. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Seriously?" He nodded his head. "Wow."

The tension in the air got thicker again. That urge to kiss him was back, too. What the hell was wrong with me? I was turning into Avangalin. Not good. So not good. I started to fiddle with my hair nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked, not even looking at me. Holy shit! How did he...? "Nervous? What makes you think I'm nervous?" I laughed a little to high. "It's written all over your face. And the way you mess with your hair gives it away." He was really observant. I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I just... am. I don't know." We stared at each other for a moment. Sojin leaned in and pressed his lips gently against mine then pulled away to quick for me.

Jesus Christ on a cracker with cheese! I sat there utterly flabbergasted. "Ah, sorry. It seemed like that's what was making you nervous." He said, now suddenly blushing. I touched my lips gently. My eyes had glazed over. I felt like I was on top of the world. Nix's kisses had never made me feel like this.

"No don't say sorry..." I whispered more to myself than anyone. His head spun towards me. I wanted to kiss him again. Badly, but this voice in the back of my head kept reminding me about Nix. "I... I have to go." I stood up and ran out of the Hover Stadium with Sojin calling after me.

I jumped through my bedroom window to find Adorno's hollow-gram body walking wall in all 5 of my walls.

"Zelphemyia! It's 1:30 in the morning! I thought you were dead!" He scolded. "Not now Adorno, please..." I said helplessly. He transported himself back into his body suit and sat down next to me on the bed. "Sweetie, what happened? Did they hurt you?" He asked putting a hand on my forehead. "No nothing like that. They were all really cool actually." He huffed. "Then what happened?"

"I kissed a guy I just met." I blurted. His mouth opened to form a perfect O.

"Yeah.. YEAH! WHATS IS WRONG WITH ME ALEX?! I GET MY FIRST BOYFRIEND AND I CHEAT! HELP. ME!" I grabbed Adorno by the shirt and shook him. "Ze-lphy st-op sh-sh-shaking me!" I let go of him. "What exactly happened?" I stood up and paced around my room. "Well, I was introduced to the group by Eltron."

"Eltron?"

"Eltron, we'll get to that later, just listen." Adorno propped his head up with his hands and stared at me. "There was Kinly, Xavion and Sojin." My pacing increased tempo. "Well, Kinly pissed me the hell off and we kind of fought." Alex opened his mouth to say something but I shushed him.

"Xavion and Eltron took her away to talk to her and I was left with Sojin. We started talking about why Kinly was such a bitch and I told him why I got so offended. Again, we'll talk about that in a moment." Adorno pursed his lips. "Well, he's brilliant at reading peoples emotions. I mean like, amazing. I was feeling completely nervous because the ambiance kind of felt like you know, romantic I think. Not quiet the word but yeah," I paused and gathered my breath. "Anyways, I had totally gotten the urge to kiss him, Adorno, kiss him!" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"So Sojin was like 'Why are you so nervous?' And I flipped out because he asked me that the exact moment I was thinking about how nervous I was! Then I felt like I had to start a conversation with him. So I started asking him about what they were doing he answered and then he kissed me Adorno. He. Kissed. Me." I was almost hyperventilating. "Zelphy! Calm down! So he kissed you, no big deal. You didn't do anything wrong." He comforted. "Ha. Nothing wrong? Ha! HA HA HA HA HA!" I laughed. "It was my fault! Had I not given off this 'I totally want to make out with you' aura I wouldn't be in this predicament!"

I sat in my old beat up love seat. It was an awful shag love seat, but I loved it more than anything. "Adorno, I messed up big time." He came and sat down next to me. "Sweetie, its not your fault. Stop beating yourself up." I sighed. "I can't though Adorno because I wanted to kiss him. And when I did, I felt more than I did with Nix. The again Nix only kissed me on the cheek." I hit my forehead repeatedly.

"You know what? I'm just going to sleep this off. I'll feel fantastic tomorrow because I'll wake up and realize this is just a nightmare! Yeah!" I jumped in bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

e f

So the whole 'sleeping it off' thing? Yeah, didn't work. All weekend I was a nervous wreck. My mother thought I had started smoking that old methamphetamine stuff. I was that bad. Monday had dreadfully rolled in and I was at school freaking out about seeing Nix.

When I finally did see him, he didn't sparkle the way he used to sparkle to me. Sparkle dammit, sparkle, this can't happen to me. "Hey Zelphy." He greeted with a hug. He was warm and soft. Was that a spark?! Yes, yes I think it was! "Hey Nix." I exhaled back. "How was your weekend?" I gulped. "It was boring to say the least. I didn't to anything really. You?" I tried my hardest to keep my voice even. "Not much. You should have called me. We could have done something." I frowned. "I should have." I bit my lip. The bell rang that signaled we had 1 minute to get to class. I was about to kiss Nix, but his friend grabbed him but the arm and pulled him away. Damn.

I made it through 2 periods without even think about Sojin. I felt very proud of myself, until I saw Nix walk into the Biology lab. "Hey." He said as he sat down next me. "H-hey." I stuttered. The teacher wasn't in the room yet. Nix leaned over and kissed my cheek. When he did, there was a sound. An odd, kind of gross sound. Like someone hocking up a huge snot rocket. I turned around to see Avangalin giving me the evils. I narrowed my eyes at her and then turned back around. The teacher was back and class started.

My last class of the day today was Art. Ah, art. The class of love. Today we had to make a piece of art that we modeled off one of the classmates. Ms. Kurfufle didn't set a limit to how many people you chose or how many people chose you. Naturally, all the guys drooled over Avangalin and her skank squad. That is of course, if you had a brain or if you were gay.

Oh and did I mention that was so liberal with her art and how to express it that she allowed Avangalin and them to pose practically naked. NAKED. God they were so, what's the word? Nasty. Yeah, thats it. Nix came over by me. "Do you mind if I paint you again?" My cheeks flushed vermillion. "No, not at all!" I smiled timidly. He set up his easel in front of me. "Hmm... how do you want me to pose?" I asked. He stared at me for a while. Picturing the painting in his head, I imagined.

Without a word, he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down slowly. I sat on my butt and placed my hands in my lap. He brought my knees up and had me lean back so that I rested most of my weight on my hands. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Nix stepped back and stared at me again. He smiled and set to work.

I loved watching him paint. He was so passionate about it. It moved something inside me. What was it? It moved me like the ocean swelled over the sandy beaches but I couldn't place my finger on it. No matter, I simply sat and enjoyed the time I had with him painting me.

His finished painting was amazing. Of course, I thought it looked nothing like me. She was way to pretty. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "What do you think?" He asked. "Its... beautiful." He rested his head on my shoulder. "I know you are." A blush crept up my neck. I pulled away from him. "My turn." I smiled and took his hand and dragged him over to my work station. I grabbed my camera and turned it over in my hand. "How would you like me to pose?" He smiled wide. "Give me a minute..." I grabbed a tripod and a few fill lights.

"Okay, stand right there," I pointed to the front of a giant cherry blossom tree. "Yes, right there. Okay hold on..." I set the timer for ten seconds and ran over next to him. I held his hands in mine and just before the timer went off, I kissed him on the lips. Okay, so kissing Nix was sooo amazing. I felt like fireworks exploded when are lips touched. I pulled away and smiled at him. I kissed him again just because.

"Oh look at the two of you!" Ms. Kurfufle squealed. Nix and I pulled apart and stood next to each other awkwardly. I blushed and held my hands behind my back. Ms. Kurfufle walked over to my camera to look at the picture. A smile of deep adoration spread across her face. "You are quite the photographer Zelphemyia. This is extremely well done." She looked at both of us with a twinkle in her eye. "Good job." She walked away to go look at what the perverts, ahem excuse me, 'artists' who were drawing Avangalin and her half naked skank squad.

I looked back over and Nix. He had an immense smile on his face. "What?" I asked. He turned towards me and leaned his head close to me. "Nothing. I just really like kissing you." He put his hands on both sides of my cheeks and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and grinned at me. I gave him a hug and he spun me around. All thoughts of Sojin suddenly vanished. I didn't have a care in the world at that moment.

I had practically skipped home after art. I jumped through the door and gave my mom a huge hug. "What was that for?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just in a really good mood today." I mother looked me up and down. "Alright then... How are your grades?" I knew she was going to asked this. It had only been what, like 4 days? "Actually mom, they're all pretty good. I'm not failing anymore." Before she could respond I ran up the stairs to my room.

"Adooorno!" I sang. He popped out of my bathroom. "What the...?" Adorno had dyed his body suit hair. "How...?" "How'd I do it!? I got an upgrade chip! Isn't this just fabulous!?" His hair was bleach blond. Like almost platinum. "Yeah..." My eye twitched a little. "Anyways... I KISSED NIX ON THE LIPS TODAY ADORNO!" I screamed. There was thumping up the stairs. Oh crap, mom heard me. "YOU DID WHAT?!" She was already yelling before she was even in my room. "Uh... yeah... um..." "YOU KISSED A BOY!? WHO IS NIX? HMM?" Oh she was mad. "He's this kid that goes to my school..." I mumbled. "HOW OLD IS HE?!" She demanded. "Same age as me." She calmed down a little. "I'm going to have to meet him." My stomach fell thirty stories. She slammed my door and walked out of the room.

"Meet... him?" I collapsed on my bed. "Yeah okay, and a cyber puppy will fly out my ass." Adorno went back into my bathroom. "So how was the kiss?" I jumped up. "It was amazing. God I felt like I was on top of the world." Adorno clapped his hands like a little girl. "Aww! You're in love honey!" He ran out of the bathroom and jumped on me. "Adorno! Get the hell off me!" I pushed him off then opened my WT on the ceiling.

"Same place. Same time tonight." Eltron's voice was on my screen then cut. "uhg..." I groaned. I tried not thinking about Sojin for almost a whole day and now I have to go back and see him? I shouldn't... But I want to... Not for him of course! I blinked twice and Clique appeared. "You have two new messages." I clicked my inbox. One was a video feed from Nix and the other was from Avangalin. "Oh what the hell does she want?" I murmured. "Uh like, Hey... I just wanted to know if we could be friends again. I don't like us not being friends. I miss you and I feel alone. So... if you could get back to me that would be great..." I stared at my ceiling in disbelief.

"Uh... Avangalin, are you kidding me? Not to be rude, but did you think I was just going to let go what you did to me in the first place and then the whole talking shit about me to your little skank squad the other day? No, I'm afraid we can't be friends because you aren't a very good one. Later." I sighed and opened my video feed from Nix. "Hey Zee." Ah! A nickname... So cute... "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere tomorrow after school. We can go anywhere you want." He smiled slightly. "Get back ASAP!" He laughed and the video ended. Hmm... I just may take him up on that offer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I was at the Hover Stadium. It was dark and chilly. The dark and chilliness only amplified in the shadows. "So now that everyone is here." Eltron looked at me deliberately. "What's our first step?" Kinly asked. "For one, we need more recruits. Dose anyone by chance know someone outside of Reimei?" We all shook our heads. "Shit..." Eltron muttered. "Well, there's not much we can do with five people. We need a team."

"Well, what can we do with five people?" I asked. Our circle was silent.

"Okay, okay, I got it. What if we put up a poster feed online. We could see how many hits we get." I suggested. "It's to risky. What if the R.P.D catch us?" Xavion asked. "We could hack the system and make the poster invisible to their feed lines." I said. "Yeah, sure. Who do you think we are? Excellies?" Kinly snapped. "No I don't, but I do sneak into their classes sometimes. Maybe I could recruit someone?" The all stared at me. Except for Sojin. It seemed he was avoiding me.

"You? Recruit? You couldn't even tell who to pick. They have to understand our point of views and our beliefs. It can't just be anyone. It took me at least three months to see if you were OK." Eltron said. "Then I'll sneak into classes for three months and scout out someone."

"No no no, you don't know what to look for." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'll go with her then." Sojin spoke up. My heart raced. Oh please say no Eltron.... "You know what? That sounds like a good idea. You know what to look for." Eltron's face lit up with excitement. "Can you do that?" He asked me. I exhaled hard. "Sure. Why not?" I said threw my teeth. "Great. Then its settled. For now, we'll see if we can recruit an Excellie. Then we'll move to Advancies. We're done for tonight."

Everyone stood up and slowly trickled out. Eltron grabbed Kinly's hand and they disappeared under their Maskers. Xavion put his hand on my arm. "Good job newbie." I nodded my head and he left as well. The only person who didn't leave was Sojin. Of course.

"Why don't you want me to come?" He asked. "Why? Why? Because we kissed, Sojin." My jaw muscles tightened up. "So? You liked it and I liked it. I don't see why you're being so hostile." I stomped my foot. "It's because I have a boyfriend Sojin! I have a boyfriend and I kissed you! I don't need temptations like this everyday!" He stepped closer to me. "So you do like to kiss me." He pressed. I bit my lip and looked at my feet. "You should dump your boyfriend, Zelphy, now that you're with us, he's only going to fade away. This is a huge commitment to your life." He was suddenly very business like and cold. He lifted my chin up with his finger. He looked into my eyes, then walked away into the shadows. I stood there for a moment, then turned my Masker on high and dipped back home.

"Sooo? Did you kiss him again!?" Adorno asked as I jumped through my window. "No! Why are you encouraging this?" I asked bitterly. "Geez, what's stuck up your butt?"

"The world!" I snapped. "Oh stop being so melodramatic. What happened?" He pressed. "Well... basically Sojin was like 'you like kissing me and I like kissing you, so what's the problem' and I was like 'well I have a boyfriend Sojin! That's the problem!' We snapped at each other a little and then left. Uhgg. I can't do this. I just can't." I hit my head. "Zelphemyia," Adorno put his hands on my shoulders. "You can do this. As much as I don't want you to, you can. I've always known you would do great things. You're going to make a difference in the world. I know you." I hugged Adorno. "Thanks."

e f

"Good morning class." Ms. Vexille greeted. "Good morning." We all greeted back. "It seems we have a new student starting with us." I turned my head away from Nix to look at the new student. "Holy shit..." I said quietly. I hopped Nix hadn't heard me. "Please introduce yourself." She said leaning against her desk. "Hello everyone. My name is Sojin 21-84-06-09."

"Hi Sojin." Everyone welcomed, except me. "Please take a seat right there behind Zelphemyia. Zelphemyia would you please raise your hand?" I did as I was told and he walked right passed me. I could have sworn he smirked. Asshole.

"Alright everyone open up your Retnas and search the web for the latest in genetics." I tapped my two fingers on the table and the daily Science Blog appeared before my eyes. It seemed now you could genetically modify yourself to become part animal. I tapped the table with my middle finger to open the article.

Oh, I forgot to mention what Retnas were. You see, it was a program that you could either install into your eye or buy contacts that you wear that do the same thing. With Retna, you could access the internet, GPS, TV and more. With a series of twitch-blink actions you could access what you want. Here at school, the tables haves sensors so that we can tap the table and still get where we want to get to.

"Anyone want to share what they found?" I raised my hand. "Yes Zelphemyia?" I cleared my throat and stood up. "It seems as though scientist in the Advancie region have developed a new type of "drug," if you will, that will fuse with our DNA and give us a more animal-like appearance and behavior. For example, if you want to be, say a tiger, they inject the "tiger" serum in you and over a course of about a week or so, you will develop tiger characteristic and have some behavior traits like it. Note, with this you're not going to go completely insane and act like the animal, but you can act like it when you want to." The class kind of stared at me then clapped.

"Well... That's something else." Ms. Vexille complimented. "Thank you." I nodded my head and sat back down. Nix grabbed my hand under the table. "That was amazing." He whispered. A loud cough came from behind me. I turned and glared at Sojin. He mouthed the word 'what?' I mouthed 'shut the hell up.'

"Do you know him?" Nix asked after class. "Who?" "That new kid. Sojee or whatever." He said. "Sojin? No... why do you ask?" I said an octave higher. "Dunno, you just seemed like you two new each other." He shrugged. I laughed and shook my head. "Lets just get to Art." I hooked my arm through Nix's and dragged him to the Art courtyard.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome children! My name is Ms. Kurfufle. I say that because we have a new student I see." She announced to the class. Oh fantastic! Sojin is in here too! I thought to myself sarcastically. "Now, what's your name and what is your Art forte?" She said rolling the 'r' in forte. "Um, I'm Sojin 21-84-06-09 and my art 'forte' is graphic design." He said. OH WHAT THE HELL! ?

"I see, well to get you started why don't we get you a buddy. Ah let me see...." She scanned the crowd. "Please not me, please not me..." I whispered to myself crossing my fingers. "Ah yes! You can go with Miss Zelphemyia! She's our best graphic design artist!" I clenched my teeth as he walked over. "Hi Zelphemyia. It's nice to meet you." He put his hand on my arm. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you too." I slapped my hand on his other arm and nodded. "Alright class, brainstorm time. I want you all to think about how to create something black and white but really bring out just one color of your choice. Alright scatter!" She brushed us away with her hands. I gave Nix a quick hug and walked off with Sojin trailing behind me.

"So that's your boyfriend huh?" Sojin asked casually. "Yeah, it is! Now why the hell are you here?" I demanded once we were out of ear shot. "Eltron sent me. Said if we're going to sneak into classes together, might as well go to school with you. That way we can do our planning without waiting for meetings." Damn Eltron. I sighed and sat on a rock next to the Zen garden.

"Well? Aren't you going to show me how this works?" He motioned around him. "Right... Well, you need to find your inspiration. Something that just makes you want to pick up your camera and snap it. Capture the moment, ya' know?" I said looking around for my own inspiration. The air around us was warm and added a comfortable atmosphere. Sojin was staring intently at me. "What?" I asked. He gave a wolfy grin. "I found my inspiration." He pulled out my camera and snapped a photo of me.

"No! No, Sojin! I can't be your inspiration! Pick something else!" He started walking towards me, camera in hands. "Didn't you say your inspiration needs to be something that makes you want to take a picture?" I turned my head to the side to hid my blush. He was about two feet away from me and snapped another picture.

"I think I'll amplify the pink on your cheeks with the pink in the flowers." I whipped my head around to glare at him. "Stop it Sojin! I can't be your inspiration!" He knelt down right in front of me. "Why not?" He snapped a close up on my face. "One, people will think you like me. Two, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND DAMMIT! What part about that don't you understand?" I snapped. He tilted his head to the side. "But you inspire me." My cheeks flared red. Sojin looked around the area. It almost seemed like he was checking for watching people. "What are you do-" Sojin kissed me again. And wouldn't you know it, I kissed back. But only for a second. Only a second. Then I pushed him away. "Dammit Sojin!" I wanted to glare at him, but the fierceness wouldn't come. He snapped another picture. "That's my shot." He said and smirked.

I busted through the door and slammed it. "What happened!?" My mother yelled from the kitchen. "Nothing! I'm going to my room! Don't bother me!" I snapped and clomped off up the stairs.

"What happened?" Adorno asked the moment I walked in. "What happened!? WHAT HAPPENED?! SOJIN GOES TO MY SCHOOL NOW! HIS IN ALMOST ALL MY CLASSES AND YOU KNOW WHAT JUST PUT THE ICING ON THE CAKE!?" Adorno shook his head from side to side slightly. "HE KISSED ME. AGAIN!" He put his hands over his mouth in mock surprise. I punched my wall. "FUCK!" I screamed even louder. "Zelphemyia! Watch your language!" My mother screeched up the stairs. "SORRY!"

"You should really control yourself, Zelphy." I threw a pillow at his head. "Ow! Shut up! It's not my fault! Ow, ow, ow!" He giggled to himself. "You're such an ass! Ow! God this really hurts!" Went to the bathroom and examined my hand in the better light. It was swollen twice it's size. Great...

I snapped my fingers on my good hand and Clique opened immediately. "You have one new voice message." I pursed my lips. "I swear... if this is Avangalin..." Thankfully it was Nix. "Hey, just wondering if we were still on for today. Get back to me."

My heart sank. How could I face Nix after what happened today? "Tell him what happened." Adorno said. "Ha! Are you kidding me!? That would only make more trouble than there already is!" Adorno shook his head. "Nix doesn't strike me as the type of guy that would get all mad about it. You know that you didn't want to kiss him back." I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt.

"Oh my god... You wanted to kiss him back!?" Adorno jumped on my bed and sat down next to me. "Adorno! You don't understand, Sojin is gorgeous. I mean like incredibly gorgeous. I couldn't help myself! It was so hard not to!" My face fell into my hands. "Ow! I'm such a rotten person." I whimpered into my good hand. Adorno rubbed my back comfortingly. "There, there. You're not a rotten person. You're a teenaged girl whose hormones are raging at the moment."

I sniffled a little. "Thanks. I guess I should get back to Nix..." I twitched my pinkie finger and then my pointer. Clique opened back up. "Hey Nix. Yeah, lets do something. I don't really care were we go. What time do you want to go?" I sent it to him then looked at the time on the bottom of my screen. It was only 2:15 p.m.

Nix had replied almost immediately. "I'll swing by your house at like 2:30, 2:45 or so 'kay?" I didn't respond. Instead I jumped off my bed and changed out of my school clothes and did my hair for once. My hand was wrapped in a thing bandage. He picked me up at 2:40 on the dot.

"And where the hell were you?" Sojin snapped. I had come late to the Excellie class. He was leaning against the wall with a pissed look on his face. "I was out. Sorry, I lost track of time." His eyes swept over my hand.

"Did he...hurt you?"

I glared at him. "No! God lord no. I punched a wall!" He stared at me. "Would you tell me if he did?" I just looked at him. "I don't know why does it matter?" I said. Sojin stood up straight and looked off to the side. "If he ever lay's so much as a finger on you, I want you to tell me." He turned around and walked into the door.

Alright. Hold the phone. He was getting highly defensive. And over what? It's not like we were that close. It flattered me in a way. I kind of liked the fact he cared so much.

"So...um...who are we looking at?" I whispered. "Catiana 20-34-02-09. She's top of her class and a very worldly person. She's the blond down there in the front with the green glasses." He pointed to her down in the front.

As the class went on you could completely tell she was top of her class. Every question the teacher asked, her hand shot up right away. "You sure she's the right one?" I whispered. "Yeah, thats who Eltron told me to look for." He whispered back. "She doesn't seem very... liberal."

"Are you forgetting we have to observe her for at least a few weeks?" I sighed. "I don't like her." Sojin looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's wrong with her." I study her before I answered him.

What with her perfect, blond, wavy, hair. Thick, long, eyelashes. Perfect complexion. Thin and fit. Perfect boobs. What's not to hate about her?

I couldn't answer Sojin actually. What was I suppose to say? 'I don't like her because she's to damn pretty.'? Yeah, that'll happen never. All class time, Sojin bugged me about why I didn't like her. And all class time, I ignored him.

"Why won't you answer me?" He asked after the class let out. We were walking down the road to the train stop. "Because." I stated. "Because isn't an answer, Zelphemyia. Give me an answer." He pressed. "Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because"

"Because isn't an answer." I mocked him. I linked my hands behind my back. We walked through the gate of the train station and got on our train. It was a snug fit. Sojin's thigh was press tightly against mine. Just that little touch made my stomach all tingly.

"So are you ever going to tell me?" He inquired. I shrugged. " I don't know. Probably not." He turned his gaze upon me. Sojin was a good couple of inches taller than me so when he looked at me I had to look up. And because we were so close it made it much harder to not want to tell him. "Would you tell me please?" His green eyes begged. I couldn't hold out any longer. Damn him for be so gorgeous. "She's too pretty." I muttered. "Im sorry, what was that?" I knew he heard me. "She's too pretty." I said through clenched teeth. "Ooh so thats why you don't like her." He turned away from me and crossed his arms.

He sat there with a smug look on his face. "What?!" I demanded. "You're jealous." He stated with satisfaction. I glared at him. "NO!" I sneered. He laughed. "What is so damn funny?!" He looked over at me and inched his head so close I could kiss him. He leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "You're so cute when you're jealous." He pulled away quickly. The train chimed and everyone filed out. My cheeks were flushed. I walked a few paces ahead of him. He grabbed my hand roughly. "Don't be mad, Zelphy." I turned around to scowl at him. "I'm not mad." He smirked. "I just... can't take it when you say things like that." He pulled me towards a park near the train station. "Like what?" His hand was warm around mine. "Like... you know... that." He pushed me lightly against a tree and stood not one foot away from me. "I don't know what you mean by 'that'? " I stomped my foot. "You know damn well what I mean."

"Oh you mean like, you look extraordinarily beautiful with a blush on your cheeks?" He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. My face flushed again. "Stop it Sojin!" I couldn't repress the smile on my face. "Why? I know you enjoy it." He put a hand on the tree and leaned closer to me. He was about to lean down and kiss me but I ducked out of it.

"No... no no no... I had the most amazing day with my boyfriend today. I can't let you ruin that!" I yelled helplessly. "Ruin?" He sounded hurt and recoiled from the tree. "No... Sojin I didn't-"

"No I get it Zelphemyia. Whatever. It's cool. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he left me in the park alone and confused.

"A-a-adorno, wha-wha-what am I going to d-d-do?" I weeped in my room. I was so broken hearted by one little action. Why did it matter so much to me in the first place? He wasn't my boyfriend. I wanted nothing to do with him. Yet, at the same time, I wanted everything to do with him. "Oh sweetie pie. It's okay. I promise we'll figure something out." He cradled me like a motherly figure. It's times like these I wish I had a decent relationship with my mother.

"What can we do!? I have a boyfriend Adorno! And a damn good one at that." I said slamming my fists on my bed. "Well sweetie, you can't have both." He patted the top of my head. "Don't you think I don't know that?" I snapped. "Hey, don't act like that to me." He said sounding more like a teenage girl if anything. "Sorry, sorry. It's just... what the hell do I do? I really like Nix but Sojin is like this hurricane thats blowing away all my defenses." I sniffled and wiped my nose on my sleeve. "That's gross Zelphy." I glared daggers at him. He backed off and turned his attention back to his magazine.

Ping. A bell went off inside my head. I had a new message.

Hey Zelphy. I just want to see if you had a good time today. We should do it again sometime. See you tomorrow.

Love, Nix.

"Aw, what a sweetie." I smiled a little. And typed back saying I had a great time. I shut my light off and called it a night.

e f

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed somehow. As if crying my brains out for two hours got rid of some nasty parasite in me. I skipped to my dresser and pulled out a little sundress. It was fluorescent green with short sleeves and a squared off low cut that exposed most of my collar bones. My hand was feeling better. I could move it a lot better than yesterday. I threw on a pair of black flats and put my black, thick framed glasses on and headed off to school. Thank god I shaved my legs last night. I thought to myself before walking into school.

For some reason I was a real head turner in school today. Was it because of the dress color or the dress itself? Or the fact that I was wearing a dress? I shrugged it off and found my way to my Biology class. Nix was sitting in his usual spot waiting for me. When I walked in the room, it was like I was Avangalin. Minus the skank part. All the guys stared at me and all the girls glowered at me. I sat next to Nix and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi!" I said happily. "H-hi." He managed to get out. I tilted my head to the side. "Why is everyone looking at me so weird today? Is there something on my face?" I pawed at my face nervously.

"No, nothing like that. You just look really... stunning." I blushed a little. I noticed Nix had never made me blush as hard as Sojin made me.

Speak of the devil, he walked in the room and didn't even look at me. My mood fell a little.

"Thanks..." I said smiling weakly at Nix. I wasn't used to all the attention. I prayed thats what he thought made me so reluctant to say thanks. Did I dress like this for Sojin? Was my sub-conscience sending me subliminal messages? Class begun and I didn't pay attention in the least.

At lunch Nix and I sat in the maple tree courtyard. The trees were tall and old. They provided shade in just the right amount. We sat under one of the larger trees. I didn't have much of an appetite, so I just surfed the web.

"Is something bothering you?" Nix asked. I blinked away the article I was reading and rolled to look at him. "No, why?" He shook his head. "You seem kind of distant today. Is it the attention?" I looked around. "Yeah..." I lied. I hope he couldn't see through it. Well, I wasn't all a lie. Just ha;f the truth. Actually, truth was, I couldn't stop thinking about Sojin.

"Don't worry. You look amazing. I bet Avangalin is quaking in her boots." I gave him a crooked smile. "Thanks." I cupped a hand on his cheek and kissed his lips gently. Then flopped back down and picked up on the article I was reading.

The end of the day was getting closer. All I had was Art. Oh no... I have to mentor Sojin. Shit shit shit! I thought panicked. I pinched the bridge of my nose. You can do this Zelphy. I walked strongly into Art only to want to turn right back around with my tail between my legs.

Avangalin had her arm linked with Sojin's. They looked like a couple. I felt my knees go weak. My stomach was rocking in my body. I felt like puking. There was just no fucking way. I adverted my eyes and sat as close to Ms. Kurfufle as I could.

"Class! We're picking up where we left off yesterday. Get in your positions and get to work. No time to dilly-dally today." I weakly grabbed my camera and tripod case then walked off to where I was yesterday. Sojin arrived ten minutes later looking winded. No doubt from sucking face with nasty Avangalin. We sat there wordlessly setting up our equipment.

For at least twenty minutes we didn't speak. I didn't really care. I didn't know what to say to him anyways. I was too crushed by the Avangalin thing. Finally I mustered up enough voice to ask him, "So," I cleared my throat. "You and Avangalin, huh?" I said bitterly. "Yup." He said. I nodded my head.

I snapped shots of the cherry blossoms and how they littered the floor of the garden pavilion. I snapped shots of the sun and how it danced through the cracks in the trees. And for one moment, I snapped a shot of Sojin. Just one picture. He didn't see me which I was happy about.

"Do you need any help?" I asked. He shook his head no. The final bell rang. I turned in my stuff and went to my locker. Nix met up with my half way. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere tonight?" He asked. I wanted to... but at the same time I wanted to go home and mope. Plus I had to go to the Excellie class again. "I can't... Sorry. I've got major cleaning to do today. Maybe later this week. Promise." I kissed his cheek. "Aw... okay. We'll I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my lips and we parted ways.

I had beat Sojin tonight. He was late by only a few minutes. He walked past me without a word and I followed after him. Catiana showed a little more possibility of become one of us, but I couldn't tell. Sojin rarely even looked at her, as if to make a point. The class seemed to drag on forever. Usually I can't stand it when they're over because I love being here so much. But tonight I just wanted it to be over with. When it was done, Sojin didn't take the train with me. He took off and let me go home alone.

e f

Weeks had gone by. Sojin and I had made progress with Catiana. We had started talking to her more. She was more liberal than I gave her credit for.

As smart as they were, I don't think the Excellies new we were Regulars. Sojin and I still hadn't talked much except for the occasional "let's go" or "we're done." Nix and I were neutral. Not in a rut but not soaring above and beyond. I tried to love him to the best of my abilities, but my heart was failing to push out any more love for him. Don't get me wrong, I cared for Nix. A lot. He was a gentleman and so sweet. But for some reason I couldn't love him like I used to.

Finally tonight, I couldn't take it anymore. It was the end of the Excellie class and Sojin was about to just disappear again. "Sojin, wait." To my astonishment, he did. "Please.. can you um, take me home?" I said hesitantly. He nodded and walked silently. The train ride was just as silent. It wasn't until we got off the train, did I explode.

"Thats it! I can't take this anymore. You won't even talk to me. I didn't know you'd be this sensitive about what I said. I'm sorry OK!? But I can't take this anymore. The thought of Avangalin even so much as touching you." I shivered in disgust. "When I look in the mirror, I seem too pale because there's no blush anymore! As embarrassing as it is for my to say that, it's true, dammit! I miss your little comments you would spout here and there. They made me feel....never mind." I stopped and clenched my fists around my leather bag. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest not even looking at me. Uncalled for tears tipped over my eye lids and ran down my cheeks. It was pathetic of me, I know. But I couldn't hold them in any longer.

"Never mind, forget I said anything. Thanks for taking me home." I turned on my heel and left him standing there. I wiped tears as I walked. I couldn't believe I had spilled my guts like that. What had come over me? What hurt even more, was that he didn't come after me. He just stood there.

School was brutal the next day. I felt like crap about the whole thing. I had been crying for hours. And over what? Some stupid boy. School was a poignant reminder of that stupid boy.

Biology, lunch and Tech were all a blur. I was preoccupied with Art class. I avoided Sojin all day so I was terrified of seeing him in Art. Because we were the only graphic design artist, we were often working by each other. Ms. Kurfufle had us making a picture that reflected our deepest desires but without coming right out and showing what the desire was. Kind of like Salvador Dali art.

I was putting my camera together when Sojin sat down next to me and sighed. "Zelphy, I'm sorry. Avangalin and I broke up the same week we got together. I left you alone because you seemed like you really liked Nix. I didn't want to make you unhappy." He rested a hand on my cheek "I miss your pink cheeks. I miss the way you would get so flustered when I made the smallest of comments. I just... missed you." My mouth fell a jar. Did he really just say that to me?

This time he didn't look around. Instead he grabbed my face in both hands and planted a kiss on my lips the earth seemed to have stopped moving beneath us. I kissed back not caring all of a sudden who saw me. We pulled away breathing a little heavier than we had a moment ago.

I gazed into his emerald eyes. I held his face in one hand. Now that I was closer to him, I realized just how magnificent he really was. His bottom lip was a little bigger than his upper lip. They were symmetrical and smooth. I traced them with my finger.

His nose was slightly slender but perfect none the less. His skin was smooth and silky and his eyes were big and soft with a tiny sparkle in them. His black hair fell just above his eyes. Every time he blinked his eyelashes brushed his bangs. He was... beautiful to put it bluntly.

Then reality came crashing down on me. I pulled away swiftly and stared down and my hands. I looked at Sojin from under my eye lashes. He was smiling. His teeth were white and straight. Was he a god? He was so perfect it was staggering. He leaned closer to me.

"You're blushing." His lips brushed my ear. I shivered. He stood up and walked away to go do his work. Now I actually looked around to see if anyone was watching. I breathed in relief. The area was completely empty.

I started to look around for my fill light. I had forgotten it back in the class courtyard. I stood up and walked back to the courtyard. When I opened the gate I almost dropped my camera on the floor. There sitting front row in front of Avangalin was Nix painting her. PAINTING AVANGALIN. I stood there and glared at him. Avangalin caught my eye and smirked. BITCH! I snatched my fill light off the stand and stormed out of the courtyard, slamming the gate as I went. I hoped it messed up everyone's concentration.

"Stupid, good for nothing, son of a bitch, skanky-ass slut..." I muttered darkly as I got back to my sight near the pavilion. I dropped the fill light and clenched my fists. I kicked the tree next to me. "STUPID STUPID STUPID!" I felt bad for kicking the tree but dammit, I was mad.

Gentle hands wrapped around my shoulders. "Zelphy?" I huffed and leaned back against him. He rested his chin on my shoulder and rocked me back and forth slightly.

"What happened?" He asked softly. I couldn't open my mouth without the fear of screaming. "Nix-painting-Avangalin." I breathed harshly. Sojin turned me around and gave me a sympathetic looked. He pulled me into a comforting hug. I let my body mold to his. It felt... right.

Honestly, what had I been thinking? That scoring Nix was going to actually happen. Of course not. He had always wanted Avangalin. But why did he waist his time on me? It just didn't make sense. He had seemed like he really liked me, too. This was such a crushing blow that I didn't know what to do. Hypothetically, it had knocked the wind out of me.

Maybe this was bad karma for kissing Sojin in the first place. I was paying for my mistakes. It seemed only fair. Or maybe it was because my dulling feelings for him had become apparent to him. But if they had, why didn't he just end it then? None of it made sense. I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Sojin... what do I do?" I asked. He was still holding me. "You know what I would want you to do. My advice though? Just listen to your heart." His chest vibrated under my head. I squeezed Sojin one more time and let him go. "Thanks..." I said wiping my eyes. The final bell had rung. I didn't even finish my picture. Sojin helped my gather up my stuff and we walked back to the courtyard in silence.

I hung up my camera and tucked away my tripod and fill light. "Uh, Ms. Kurfufle, I didn't get to finish my picture today. Can I finish it tomorrow?" I said half-heartedly. "Oh of course Zelphemyia! I didn't expect anyone to finish it today anyways! Don't worry about it." I gave her a small smile. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." I grabbed my bag and headed to my locker. Nix was there waiting for me.

"Hello." I said icily. "We need to talk." He said. I slammed my locker. "Yeah? About what?" I snapped. "I think we need to start seeing other people. You don't seem very interested in me anymore so I think we should break up." Oh what a nice way of putting it. "Yeah, you mean like Avangalin?" I commented. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked. "I don't know, you tell me. Since you love painting her so much." He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. "Ah ha. So you have been with her huh?" I interjected. "I won't lie. I've been hanging around with her a lot more. We've kissed and stuff. But why should it matter? You don't seem very interested in me anymore." Anger spread through me like wild fire.

"And stuff!? So what?! You had sex with her!? And I was interested in you. But I guess that makes it OK to cheat on me if you think I'm not interested right? So every guy who thinks their girlfriend isn't interested in him he should just go and have sex with the biggest slut in the school!?" I paused for breath. He interjected me before I could start again. "No but-" "BUT? THERE IS NO 'BUT' ABOUT CHEATING! I can see that there is no hope for this relationship at all so lets end it. And by the way. I kissed a guy. Kissed. And it wasn't even a decent kiss. I felt extremely bad about that so I tried to atone for what I had done, but I didn't know how. But knowing what you did with Avangalin I don't feel to bad anymore. Have a nice life asshole." I flipped him the bird and stomped out the door.

Sojin was waiting on the steps. I brushed past him in an angry rush. He jumped up and caught up with me. He walked me all the way to my house. I stopped outside my door and turned to him. His hair was wind blown and pushed off his face. He looked like an angel. My heart melted.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He took my hands in his. I looked to my left. My mom was home. I wondered if she would get mad if I brought him in. I sighed. "Come with me." I opened the door. "Mom, I'm home and I have a friend with me." I dragged Sojin through the door. My mother appeared in the front room. "Mom Sojin, Sojin mom." Sojin walked up and shook my mothers hand. Oh my god, what a gentleman. My mom blushed. Hell, even I blushed."It's nice to meet you." He said smiling at her. I think my mom was a little taken a back by his properness.

"Nice to meet you too..." She said back. "Well, now that we've met each other, Sojin and I will be in my room. Later mom. Thanks!" I grabbed Sojin's arm forcefully and dragged him up the stairs. I was surprised my mom didn't protest. She must have been shocked still.

"Hey Zel- Oooh myy god!" Adorno stopped mid-greeting and stared at Sojin. "Is that?"

"Yes it is. And as much as I love you, Adorno, I'm going to have to ask you either to leave or shut you down. It's your choice." He frowned at me. "I'll tell you everything later! Now will you go!?" My voice was getting more and more panicked. "Alright alright. I'll go hang out with your mom or something." I gave him a "what the hell" look. He shrugged and walked out of the room with his copy of Sell Out magazine. I collapsed on my bed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

In case you haven't noticed, I do that a lot. Out of stress. So you could say I'm incredibly stressed. Which really isn't normal or healthy for a fifteen year old kid.

Sojin laid down next to me. "So what happened?" My lip quivered. "He was cheating on me with Avangalin. Avangalin. I mean what the fuck!?" I beat my fist on my bed. "What did I do to deserve that!? I mean, he told me straight up that he 'kissed and stuff ' with her. What the fuck does that even mean!? He probably screwed her!" I rolled on my stomach and sobbed into my blanket. I felt Sojin's hand rest on my back. He rubbed it in a circular motion. "You met me. That's what happened. I'm sorry. I don't like seeing you cry like this. Especially if I cause it." He said. I sniffled kind of grossly. "It's not your fault. It's mine for even kissing you." My crying slowly came to a stop as the rhythmic motion of his hand calmed me down.

"Do you regret kissing me?" He asked quietly. I sat up. "Of course not." I placed my hand over his. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have found out how much I like it." I smiled and leaned closer to him. He put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up. "Nix has no idea what he just lost." He whispered before placing his lips on mine. I smiled against his lips then kissed back. He leaned back and I went with him resting on his torso.

God, making out was great. I mean, it was amazing. I felt like I was soaring above the earth until, "Zelph- Oh god!" Adorno had walked in at the completely wrong moment. I smiled again and kissed Sojin one more time before looking up at Adorno.

"Yes?" I said a little drunkenly. "Um... mom wants to know what time Sojin is, uh, leaving." I guessed Adorno was a little jealous seeing as Sojin's perfect stomach was showing. I looked down at Sojin. He shrugged. "Whenever I guess." He smiled up at me. "Is that good?" Adorno looked up at the ceiling a little annoyed. "Guess so." He shut my door and stomped down the stairs.

I snuggled up to Sojin. "Who is Adorno anyways?" He asked. "My room." He pivoted his head towards me. "Really?" I gave him a confused look. "Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. It's just that girls usually get girl rooms. Plus, I don't think he likes me." I laughed loudly. "Doesn't like you? Good god, Adorno is in love with you! He's gay and he's completely jealous that I get to have you." Sojin gave a reserved smile. "So he would be jealous if I did this-" Sojin kissed my lips. "And this-" He kissed my lower jaw. "And this-" He kissed my neck. A small moan peaked out of my lips. He pulled away and smirked at me. I blushed a rosy pink color. "Hm... tender?" He smirked deeper. "Shut up." I lightly tapped his cheek.

"So... what time are you going to go?" I asked while checking my Clique mail. "Whenever you want me to." I blinked my eyes and looked over at him. "Never." I said jokingly. He stood up off my bed and sat down behind me. "I can do that." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I blinked and let Clique come back up.

Ping

"Oh hell no." It was a video feed from Avangalin.

"Hey Bitch." Was her lovely greeting. "I got your man. Told you that you couldn't get a boyfriend." Nix popped up behind her. She turned around and snogged him on the face. "Jealous much? Ha!" She cut the video feed. "No. Fucking. Way." I blinked twice and my Retna system shut off.

"What?" Sojin asked. "What else!? Fucking Avangalin thinks she's the hottest shit in the world because she had my ex-boyfriend. God that makes me sick." He gripped me a little tighter. "Let it go Zelphy. Their not worth your energy. Forget about them. Please?" He pleaded with me. "You're right, you're right. Sorry." I leaned back against him. He rested his chin on top of my head.

"Why do you hate her so much?" He asked simply "Why? Because she's a back stabbing whore."

"What happened between you to?" He pressed. "Well, we were best friends at one point. And then Nix came along and kind of screwed up everything. I guess it was kind of a good thing. I don't think I would have even met you if I had stayed friends with her." I sighed.

"Well then it's good you're not friends. I feel like I've been looking for you for a long time." A blush crept up my neck. He caressed my cheek tenderly with his fingers. "Can I ask why you even dated Avangalin?"

"I wanted to get you mad." I spun my head around to look at him. "To get me mad? Well it worked. I literally almost threw up when I saw her nasty claws hanging all over you." He chuckled. "Really now?" I stuck my tongue out at him. He kissed my nose and leaned his forehead against mine. "You're so cute." I smiled and kissed his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Well that was then. Back when times were simple. It's seven years later now. I left home when I was sixteen. The Reimei government had taken a complete three-sixty turn. It went from almost peaceful, to hell on earth. The new leader of Reimei, Sawaki 10-78-33-09, was worse than the most despicable person you can think of, times ten. He was using the Advancie and Excellie intel to start his own Corpse Core. Anyone who was still brave enough to live in Regular would be part of that wretched organization.

I wondered what happened to my mother. Her and I had a falling out when I left. I stopped contacting her all together after I left. Eltron said it was for the best, but I was beginning to re-think that.

Before we left, Sojin and I had managed to snag five other people. Three Excellies and two Advancies. Their names are Catiana, Mikale, Riechu, Benny, and Scarlette.

Kinly and I eventually warmed up to each other. She wasn't all the bad actually. She was thirty years old. Her and Eltron had been married for ten years and quiet frankly, she was my closest friend in Squad Five.

That's our original name from when it was just the five of us, but we tend to change it a lot. Along the years we had discovered other rebellion groups. Eltron tried to keep us connected with them as best we could.

I had been given my own code name as well, Black Mamba. Sojin and I were a team I guess you could say. His name was The Reader. Now, I know that doesn't sound as... menacing as mine maybe, but his ability to read peoples faces and bodies came in quiet handy. Kinly was called Distraction. Eltron was Sly and Xavion was Whisper.

Right now we we're in a hidden area that I can't mention to you. We have to keep our whereabouts secret you see. Actually I don't even know if we're on Reimei anymore. Eltron is speaking to the rest of the group; telling them how we're going to do our next raid. I barley listened. I've heard this speech so many times, I almost know it by heart. As Squad Five roamed Reimei, we eventually gather more people. Our group was fairly large so we often split up into groups. Eltron and Kinly would take one group of ten and Sojin, Xavion and I would taken another group of ten or more if need be. We still had to watch our backs though, ten people was enough to draw attention.

Tonight it seemed as though the plan was changing up. Eltron announced that we would all be staying in this one spot tonight. No splitting up. Apparently here we were safe from Sawaki's Corpse Core. The thought of being in that group gave me goose bumps. This Sawaki man was horrible. Almost as bad as the "doctors" in the Space Base above us. If I looked close enough, which I didn't try to, I could see the station rotating. I felt a pang of anger rise in me as I looked up at it now. How they could do that type of stuff to anyone, I'll never understand. It made me sick.

"Hey, Eltron wants you up there with him." Sojin nudged my side. "Huh? Oh.. Okay." I stood up slowly and walked into the center of the semi-circle Eltron had around himself.

"This is Black Mamba, Mamba for short. She'll be training you in combat skills. Even if you think you know combat skills, you're still going to be taught by her. Are we clear?" Eltron's deep voice addressed. They all nodded their heads. "Good. You can go sit back down now. Tell Sojin I want him up here." I gave Eltron a two finger salute and walked back to my seat on the ground. "You're up." I helped Sojin up and then sat down myself.

Eltron introduced him as The Reader. Explained how they would learn the basics in analyzing body language from him then dismissed Sojin. He came and sat down next to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him.

"Excited?" He asked. "To train a bunch of people the basics of hand to hand combat? Eh... not really. As long as I don't have to do sword fighting, I'll be good." He gave me a confused glance

"But sword fighting is your forte. Don't you want to teach it?" I snorted. "Do you not watch samurai movies? At least one pupil always tries to "out do" their master and it turns into this big huge thing and one person usually ends up dying. If I can avoid that, I'll be a happy camper." Sojin laughed at me. "You've seen to many movies." I snorted again. "Tch, whatever." I looked up and him. He smiled and gently pecked my lips.

Xavion, Kinly, and Eltron all sat down with us. I guess the speech was over.

"Isn't it great to see all these people here? Even if it's only twenty or so?" Eltron spoke sitting down next to Kinly. "It's great to see that our group is being talked about. It means we're finally getting somewhere." Xavion said. I nodded my head in agreement. "It's like what we've wanted and dreamt about is finally coming true. Well... almost." I added. Everyone nodded their heads. Kinly yawned and rested her head on Eltron's shoulder. "I'm about ready to hit it. You?" Sojin asked me. I nodded my head. He picked me up bridal style. "Good night everyone." I called. "Goodnight. They all called back.

I snuggled my head against Sojin's chest. He had grown a lot in the past seven years. He was taller and he lost the boyish look to his face. He looked much older than twenty-one. He wasn't as lanky either. With all this moving about and missions and stuff, his body had really toned out.

He carried me all the way to our tent canopy then set me down on our shared blanket/mattress thing. I changed out of my baggy cargo pants, my combat boots and tank top. I looked like I just got done with Physical Training. I wasn't very insecure with myself around Sojin. Plus, with my combat abilities, my body was ripped. Not like in the gross scary women body builder type way, but damn I looked good. I put on a pair of baggy sweatpants and changed my tank top.

Sojin grabbed my wrist and gently tugged me down. "What?" I asked. He nuzzled his nose against my head. "Nothing." I closed my eyes and let my body melt into his. My muscle never relax. I'm always tense because we're always on the move. And now that the Corpse Core is on the move I've become even more tense.

"On a scale from one to ten, how is it today?" Sojin asked quietly. "It's an 8." I said scooting closer to him. He started to gently massage my neck. "Better?" I closed my eyes. "Kind of."

Lately, due to the tension, I would feel mass amount of pain. It's been happening for about a month or so now. Well, at least since the Corpse Core first went public.

Sojin slowly sat me up and started massaging my shoulders and then my back then went up to my neck again. Sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without him. "You know what I wonder sometimes?" I grunted as he stretched a really tense muscle. "What?"

"I wonder what happened between Nix and Avangalin." Sojin craned his head around to look at me. "Now why would you wonder that?" I groaned as he loosened my neck and shoulders. "Dunno, you think their in the Corpse Core now?" I felt Sojin shrug. "Impossible to know. Most likely though."

"Ow!" I yelped as he pressed on a particularly big knot. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." He kissed the knot. "It's... OK." I breathed. I grabbed his hands and wrapped them around my waist. "Let's just stop for tonight." His arms tightened protectively around me and pulled me closer to him. "Thank you." I mumbled. My eyes started to droop and soon I was out like a light.

I awoke to a dull yelling. "Zelphy! Zelphemyia wake up!" Sojin was shaking my body. "Uhg... what?" I groaned. "Zelphemyia! Get your ass out of bed right now." I shot up. "What's going on?" I asked, suddenly business like and alert. I looked over at Sojin. He was packing our MicroBag with everything we had. "What the hell is happening?!" I demanded. "It's the Corpse Core. They've got a lock on our base. We need to go. Now." I jumped out of my bed, threw on my combat boots and started to help Sojin pack. "How did they find us?" I asked. "I don't know. Eltron just told me that we need to grab Alpha team and go North of our area." I snapped my MicroBag shut and shoved it into my pocket. "Lets go." Sojin threw me my Masker suit. I grabbed Chinmoku and ran out of the canopy.

"Alpha team assemble! Everyone get your shit together and move out!" I commanded. Five people gathered around us. "Five people?! What the hell happened to the other five?" I said. "Eltron as them, Ma'am." A boy in a Masker suit said. "Don't call me Ma'am just call me Mamba." The five of them nodded their heads. "Sly!? Distraction!? Whisper!?" I yelled. Eltron walked up to me. "What?" He seemed frantic. It was so unlike him. This Corpse Core thing must really be serious. "How are we keeping in touch?" I asked slipping my arm into my Masker suit. He threw a contact case at me. " A Retna? Are you kidding me!? They'll pick up our feed right away!"

"Not this one. There's a virus on there. If anyone other than team besides Alpha, Beta or Theta, it will infect their feed and erase anything they found about us. Now go. I'll contact you when we're safe." I saluted Eltron and commanded my team to move north. "Everyone turn your Maskers on high and Camo." Sojin instructed. A bright light engulfed our area. "Oh, shit! They're here! Scatter!" A Sky Scraper Heli, or S.S.H, descended upon our group. Ropes slung down and Corpse Core soldiers slung down them. "Do not panic. We will not harm you. Please remain calm. Please form a line in an orderly fashion." A clear crisp voice was echoing in the open area. It kept repeating and repeating.

"Move, move, move!" Eltron ordered. The Corpse Core soldiers were closing in on Beta team. "I really didn't want to have to do this." I pulled Chinmoku out of it's sheath. The three foot long steel blade glistened in the moonlight. I turned my Masker to black and ran after the group circling Beta. "Beta! Scatter now!" I dictated. The C.C soldiers turned around. With the blink of an eye, I sliced off their heads. I'd feel guilty later. Beta squad froze in their track. "What the hell are you doing!? MOVE!" They finally dispersed. I turned around to see the C.C grabbing Sojin. "God dammit! NO!"

Where the hell was Eltron? Or Kinly? Or Xavion? I ran at top speed to catch up to Sojin. They had him in MagniStraps. "LET HIM GO YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" I sliced a soldiers arm. He screamed and dropped Sojin. Another soldier still had him. "I said put him down." I shoved Chinmoku into the soldiers stomach.

"GYAHHH!" He screamed and spurted blood out of his mouth. Sojin fell to the ground. I slipped the blade under the MagniStraps and cut them. He nursed his wrists.

"Thanks." Sojin reached into his coat and pulled out his twin HyperGuns. He was a real sharp shooter. The bullets in that gun had enough electro magnetic shock to kil anl Ellodon. An Ellodon would be the equivalent to a twenty-first century elephant. You'd be very lucky to live if you got hit in a vital spot with one of those.

I heard another S.S.H approaching. "We need to move. Fast." He nodded his head in agreement. I looked around our now destroyed camp for any Alpha, Beta, Or Theta squad members. It looked as though Sojin and I were the only ones left until...

"Please do not move. We will not harm you unless it is necessary. Please remain calm and follow us. Father would like to see you." So that's what they were calling him now? Father?

"You ready?" I asked Sojin. I heard the click of his Magnum as he loaded it. "Let's go." We walked slowly up to the guards. There were only two. I couldn't tell their gender under their suits.

They scared me. I won't lie. They wore titanium plated masker suits with black out helmets. They all were equipped to be killing machines. Razor Lazors. Shock Pellets. Explosives. Anything they would need to get what they wanted for "Father."

Sojin held a fist in the air. That was the signal to stop. He was reading their bodies. "Don't attack. They won't attack until threatened." I lowered Chinmoku a bit but kept it ready to strike.

"Good. Now come with us." One solider held out their hand. As if to make a peaceful gesture. I wanted to slice his fingers clean off. "Ah, no. First I want to know who the hell you two are and what you want." I challenged. "We simply want to make you apart of Fathers plan. He would like all of his children to follow him to the stars and live among them." I almost threw up in my mouth. They were gathering more test subjects! "I'm going to have to decline your offer. I would still like to know who you are though." They wouldn't answer that question. I raised Chinmoku and sliced their helmets off their faces faster than a blink of an eye.

Their helmets slid off slowly. When I saw their faces, I stumbled backward. They looked exactly like, "Nix? Avangalin?" I blurted. They gave me blank stares. When I looked into their eyes, I noticed they were black. They looked almost... fake, plastic.

"I don't know who you are taking about. I am N-4567" Said the Nix look-a-like. "And I am A-4568." The Avangalin look-a-like said. "No... No your names are Avangalin and Nix." I said backing away. A-4568 tilted her head to the side in a mechanical fashion. "I am afraid you need fixing. Please come with us to go see Father." Her, rather it's, voice was suddenly metallic and cold. "Like I said before, I'm going to have to pass on that." With the flick of my wrist, I sliced her head. There was a loud bang. I looked over at N-4567. There was a small hole in his head. And then he exploded. I shivered as droplets of blood rained on my face. I went to wipe the blood off Chinmoku and noticed it was sticky. Blood wasn't sticky... I kicked the decapitated body with my foot. It twitched. I knelt down next to it. "Do we have any scalpels left?" I asked, examining the body. "I think so. I'll check my MediPack." I slowly sliced A-4568 Masker suit open with Chinmoku. Sojin walked up next to me and handed me the scalpel.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, kneeling down next to me. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to cut it open." I pressed the scalpel to the rubbery flesh on it's stomach. Now normally blood would rush out of the wound and start trickling down the abdomen.

I was throughly perplex by this... this thing. Instead, the "blood" bubbled and stayed in the cut. "What is this stuff?" I touched it with my fingers. When I pulled away, a long string of "blood" followed me like melted cheese. I made a small Y incision on the abdomen.

"Can you hand me some rubber gloves?" I asked staring at the open bubbling abdomen. The gloves made a snap as slipped them on. I stuck my finger under the flap of rubber skin and lifted it up.

What I saw next made me even more perplexed. The organs were real. Not synthetic like the blood. "This doesn't make sense. How would the blood be synthetic when the organs are real?" I poked and prodded at the organs with my fingers.

"What if..." Sojin paused. "What if they are taking the organs out of Regulars?" I gasped in horror. "No! They wouldn't do that! Where would they put the bodies without organs?" Sojin shrugged. "I don't know, it's just a theory." I pulled my gloves off and burned them. "Well, lets get out of here." I stood up and looked at the mangled body at my feet. "This father character is just disgusting. He needs to be brought down." I glanced at the body one more time then turned on my heel and followed Sojin North.

"Are they gone?" A weak voice whispered thru the tall grass a moment later. "Who wants to know?" I called harshly. "Sheya 21-09-44-67. Alpha squad." She timidly stood up and looked around. She had dark chestnut brown hair that fell in frizzy waves to her shoulders. She was well built and muscular. There was a small cut on her cheek where a trickle of blood oozed it's way down her face.

"Are you the only one?" Sojin asked. "I don't know. What happened to the other squads?" She asked, walking closer to us. "I'm pretty sure they all got away." I answered. As she came closer to us, I noticed she was pale and shaking. "Where's your Masker suit?" I said, Noting that she only had her clothes on. "It's in my MicroBag. I didn't have time to get it on." She mumbled. "Well get it on!" I ordered. She fumbled to get her MicroBag out and get on her suit.

"I guess you're coming with us." She slipped her MicroBag back into her pocket and followed after us timidly. I twitched my finger. Retna came to life before my eyes. It had been years since I used one.

"Sly? Whisper? Distraction? Come in, come in." I asked. "Mamba? Is that you?" I couldn't make you who was talking to me. "This is Black Mamba. Who am I speaking to?" There was a crackle of static. "This is Sly. What is your position?"

"Not sure. North somewhere. Did Theta and Beta get away safely? Have you seen Alpha?" I asked. Sojin gave me a worried glance. "We have some of Beta and Theta with us. I haven't seen Alpha. They were your priority Mamba." I looked down at my feet. "Right. I'll check in later. Mamba out." I blinked and Retna turned off. "Well?" I looked over at Sojin. "Alpha squad is missing." Sheya made an odd choking noise. I flashed my eyes over to her.

"What?" I demanded, mistaking her choke for a smothered giggle. "N-nothing. I just... know some people in that group..." Her boyfriend was in there. I looked over at Sojin. He was staring intently into the sky. I smiled weakly and turned my attention back to Sheya. "We need to camp out. Are you okay with staying there?" I pointed to the cavern off in the distance. Sheya nodded her head. The three of us trotted together to the cavern.

e f

I found it hard to awake the next morning. I didn't want to think about what happened yesterday. Even though killing people was what I was trained to do, I hated doing it and avoided doing it as much as possible. Sheya was still asleep on the far side of the cave. Sojin on the other hand, was no where to be found. I sat up slowly and stretched my arms as far as they would go. My elbows made a loud crack. I grunted an "ow."

After a long blank sit I stood up, a little wobbly, and dragged my feet out of the cave. "Ahhg! To bright!" I grumbled as the sun stabbed my eyes. I put my hand over them to shield them. The air smelt of ECO waste and pine. A surprisingly pleasant smell.

"Good morning." A brisk voice greeted. "Good morning. What time did you get up?" Sojin shrugged. "About an hour or so ago?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stood next to him. It was a little chilly this morning. I wrapped my jacket around me a little tighter. "So, are you okay about yesterday?" Sojin asked steadily. "Not really. I mean even if they weren't exactly human, I still dislike the act of killing." I answered looking out to the horizon. Sojin wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me closer so that he could hold me. "I didn't like it either if it makes you feel better." He said gently resting his chin on my shoulder.

"So what are we going to do next?" I asked. "Dunno, we should probably contact Sly first." I nodded my head. "I guess I should get Sheya up now." Sojin kissed my neck. I reluctantly unwrapped myself from Sojin and walked over to the cavern.

Sheya was on her side with her back facing me. I knelt down next to her and shook her shoulder. "Aye, Sheya, wake up." I said. She made a snarling sound. I removed my hand and waited for her to look up. Faster than lightning, Sheya had pounced on me like cat. I was flat on my back. She had my legs and arms pinned to the floor. When I looked at her in the face, I noticed that she had dark stripes on her face that resembled those of a tiger. She had actual cat eyes. Her nails had grown sharper and were puncturing into my soft arm flesh. "Sheya?" I said her name calmly in order to get her relaxed enough to get off me. Years of intense situations taught me that keeping a cool head is always better than a panicked one. She stared at me a moment longer with her yellow cat eyes, then slowly shrank away and pressed herself tightly against the cavern wall, as if she could sink into it.

"We're going to be leaving soon. Get your stuff together. I'll expect you outside in 20 minutes." She gave me no response. I took that as a yes and walked out of the cavern.

When I got outside Sojin ran over to me, distress clear on his face. "What?!" I asked. "What happened to you!? Your arms are covered in blood!" What he said was true. When I held my arms up, the crimson liquid was all over them. "Sheya attacked me." Sojin's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "She attacked you?! And you expect us to keep her with us!? You didn't defend yourself? Zelphemyia what's wrong with you!?" Sojin worried so much about me. It broke my heart sometimes. "Sweetie, calm down. I think Sheya has some problems..." I walked over to the pail of water Sojin had gotten and dunked a piece of cloth in the water. It was cold but felt good as I wiped the blood off my arms.

"Well? What do you think is wrong with her?" He asked a littler calmer. "Well, remember on the first day you went to my school I talked about the genetic mutation stuff?" Sojin nodded his head as he bandaged my arm with S.K.I.N mesh. "I think she may be one of them. Or maybe one of the test subjects that went wrong." Sojin stopped bandaging for a moment to look at me. "When she attacked me she looked like a tiger. A real tiger. That's why my arms bled so much. She sliced thru them like butter." Sojin shook his head. He never liked it when I talked about be hurt so casually. He kissed each arm and them kissed my forehead. "Try not to rip open the S.K.I.N please." I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled. "I'll try."

Sheya stepped out looking more than a little uncomfortable. "Hey." Sojin greeted. She nodded to him. She had one arm wrapped protectively around her chest, trying to hold herself together. "Sheya can I talk to you?" I said linking my hands behind my back. She nodded slightly and I walked with her away from Sojin.

"Okay, I want you to be completely truthful with me." I looked at her in the eyes. She adverted my eyes for a moment, but then looked at me. "About seven years ago, there were genetic mutations going on with animals and humans. Where you part of that?" I looked out towards the brightening horizon. It was silent for a long, long time. I figured it was a tough topic for her, so I gave her the time se needed.

"I was a test subject. Before they serum was completed. They mixed me with a Sibengal Tiger." I nodded my head. I knew it... I wasn't exactly "in tune" with my emotions. I've learned to make them silent. I tried my best to comfort her anyways. "It doesn't matter Sheya. You're not any different than you were seventeen hours ago. We're here to help you. All of us here in Squad Five. Sly, Whisper, Distraction, Reader and I." I lightly placed my hand on her shoulder. She flinched a little but relaxed. "Thank you..." She almost whispered. I removed my hand and walked back over to Sojin. Sheya followed soon after. I gave Sojin a forced smile as I walked up to him.

"Alright, I'm going to try and connect with Sly. Can you try reaching Whisper?" I told Sojin. He nodded his head and blinked a few times. I did the same.

"Hello? Sly? Sly, are you there?" I asked aloud. There was a crackle of static. "Here Mamba. What's up?"

"What's the plan? Where out here in the woods with no plan of action. Have you found any Alpha members yet?" I asked.

"Do you remember the old Atom Station?" I nodded my head. That was code for a meeting place we've been to. Again, I can't disclose that to you. "Yes I do."

"Meet us there. No sign of Alpha yet. We have more Theta and Beta though." Sheya made a painful groan. I new her pain all to well. The apprehension of not knowing if your loved one is okay. If they're safe. If they're alive. It's one of the most dreadful feelings in the world.

"Alright... We'll meet at the Atom Station. Mamba out." I twitched my middle finger and the Retna shut off. I sighed heavily.

"Did you get Whisper?" I asked Sojin. "Yeah, he's with Sly and the rest of them. You said something about the Atom Station. Is that where we are heading?" I nodded my head.

We packed up our bags and we were off.

e f

We had been traveling for, maybe, three days now. My feet were killing me, but it was all worth it. We were about two miles away from the Atom Station. It felt good to know we were close to our team. I blinked a few times and Retna sprung up.

Sly, we're two miles away. Are you there yet? I thought to him. We're about a mile. We may beat you there, dunno. Gotta go. See you when we see you. I didn't bother to reply. As I shut off my Retna, I heard a rustling in the trees. The three of us immediately jumped into fighting stance. My hand rested over Chinmoku's hilt, Sojin's hands where wrapped around his guns and Sheya held up her fists. Hey, at least she was a trying. There was another rustle. I unsheathed Chinmoku and pointed it at the moving bushes. My Identities changed over my face to nothing but a black face mask.

A man stepped out. He had hay colored cropped hair and a slight scuffle to his face. His eyes were blue and he was dressed in baggy, movable clothing. He finally noticed my pointed blade at him and put his hands up in a surrender. "I'm not lookin' to start anything." He said a little uneasy. "Who are you?" I asked.

"That depends on who I'm talking to." He shot back. "Tell me where you're coming from first."

"Alpha squad." Alpha squad, eh? We'll see about that. "What's your superiors name?" He shrugged. "We know her as Black Mamba, but I know that's not her real name." I lowered my blade. "Is that so?" He nodded his head. I walked over to him and rested the tip of Chinmoku under his chin. "Don't you think she would be a little pissed off at you for giving out her name to a complete stranger?" He held is hands up higher. "Well... it's not her real name." I pressed the tip a little harder. "So what? I can contact my sources and see if they can pull up anything about this Black Mamba you speak of. She'll be dead before you know it." At that, the man laughed. He laughed. "Oh, do share as to why you think that is so funny." I glared at him. "It's funny because I don't think there is anyone out there who can kill her. She's one of the best fighters I have ever seen." I lowered my blade then thunked him on the head. "First rule for Alpha team. Never, under any circumstances, just give out your name like that. Or my name. Clear?" He rubbed his head and nodded.

Then, without warning, Sheya ran at the man and threw her arms around him. "Oh Azien!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her. That was her boyfriend I take it. I looked over at Sojin and gave him small smile. He gave me a crooked smile back with a glint in his eyes. I cleared my throat and the two of them pulled apart awkwardly.

"So where's the rest of Alpha?" I asked Azien stopping my Identities mask. "They're up ahead somewhere. We had gotten a feed on one of the Retnas Sly gave us. Someone said they knew where the Atom Station was, so we went there." I nodded my head in thought. "Is everyone there?" He nodded his head. "We've all stayed together. What are we doing once we get to the Atom Station?" I sighed. "That I don't even know. Sly hasn't said anything. I'm sure we'll know when we get there."

Now that I think about it, Eltron has been acting strange lately. He hasn't really been telling any of us our plans for a while now. Usually he ran everything past Sojin, Xavion, Kinly and I; getting all of our opinions. For instance, the whole spliting up plan? We didn't know about it till the night before. I wonder if anyone else has picked up this oddity besides me.

I gave a mental gasp. What if.... What if Eltron was part of the Corpse Core now? That could explain how they found us and why Eltron has been acting so weird.

But Eltron wouldn't give in so easily. He was never one to give in. But... they could have threatened him. Sawaki himself could have threatened Eltron. Not a lot scares Eltron though. Well, except one thing. Losing Kinly. Another mental gasp.

What if Kinly was taken with the Corpse Core? No... then Eltron would be on our side. Or would he? Obviously he wouldn't want us to know that he even conversed with Sawaki so he would hide it. What if Kinly was actually one of the synthetic bodies I killed? My hands flew over my mouth.

"Mamba? Hello?" Sojins voice broke through my mental silence. "Huh? What?" Sojin eyed me carefully. "Are you OK?" He rested a hand on my shoulder. "I- I'm fine." I ran my hand over my face. "You're sure?" He prompted. "Yes." I snapped. "Let's get moving." They all followed without a word.

Eltron. Corpse Core. Kinly. Synthetic. Was there any truth anymore?


End file.
